


baby, i'm all yours

by kojafras



Series: Queerxo [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fem!Lu Han, Non-Binary Baekhyun, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 16:39:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4529337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kojafras/pseuds/kojafras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lu Hua finds love in someone a little different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	baby, i'm all yours

Hua nurses her beer, glancing around the bar. She's going to get lucky tonight–wait, scratch that–she _needs_ to get lucky tonight. Work has been slow all week, which means that she's had to get caught up on all the paperwork and as a result, she hasn't been able to get rid of that crick in her neck or the ache in her wrist. In addition to that, her trusty vibrator just isn't cutting it anymore. She needs something else–soft skin, gentle fingers, plush lips–and she needs it as soon as possible. 

She's been scoping out this particular place for a while. She heard about it from a friend, then realized she walked past the place on her way home from work. This is her first time actually inside, and so far it's been great. The bartender is gorgeous, but she's taken. The girls on the dance floor are all dressed in skimpy clothing, eyeliner masterfully smeared, but none of them really catch Hua's eye (though she'd caught quite a few eyeing her–she's glad she took the time to pull on her tightest leather pants and this cute pink crop top she's never had the chance to wear). 

Her eyes drift back to the other end of the bar. This girl has been sitting there since Hua walked in, and has brushed off all offers to dance so far from anyone who has asked. But tonight, Hua is feeling brave. It might be because this is her third beer, or because the girl is wearing the tightest black dress Hua's ever seen. 

Whatever it is, Hua takes another swig and then she's up, looking around as she makes her way over in her black pumps.

The seat next to the girl in unoccupied so Hua sits down beside her and smiles when the girl looks up. She's slighter than Hua, a skinny little thing with no bust, but Hua isn't deterred. She's more of a personality person anyway. "Can I buy you a drink?"

The girl considers her before answering, eyes pausing to linger on her belly piercing which causes Hua to grin. Then, the girl looks up and Hua's grin falters. Her face is gorgeous, eyes carefully lined in black, eyelashes long enough to brush her cheeks, and lips covered in a gloss that has Hua practically salivating. "I think," she begins, "that you can do more than just buy me a drink."

Hua's grin is back. 

They share drinks and small talk. The girl's voice is slightly husky, not nearly as girlish as her face had led Hua to believe. It's fantastic, has goosebumps breaking across Hua's skin each time the girl speaks. 

The bass is loud. Hua can feel it in her ribcage when she leans forward and presses their lips together. The girl has been expecting this, waiting, and willingly tilts her head as Hua swipes her tongue along the seam of glossed lips. 

When they pull away, the girl puts a hand around Hua's neck, keeping her from going too far. "Your place or mine?"

Hua finds herself laughing at the breathlessness in the girl's voice. "Mine," she says before slapping a few bills onto the bar, grabbing a soft hand, and checking out of the club. 

Fingers laced together, they laugh and skip and dance through the empty streets, Hua tripping every once and a while because of her shoes. They make it up to the apartment without any broken ankles, and Hua quickly unlocks her door. Then, she's pushed inside, mouth pressing insistently on hers and small hands bunching in the thin fabric of her shirt as she kicks the door closed, dropping the keys and throwing her arms around a slender neck. 

They stumble into Hua's bedroom with her gentle assistance, quietly moving them this way and that to avoid doors and corners. They lose clothes as they go; first, shoes kicked off somewhere near the door, and then everything else. Hua has to pull away when hands pull up her shirt, allowing the fabric to be pulled up and over her head, sending her styled hair into a mess (it doesn't matter, she hopes it looks like a bird's nest by the end of the night). Hua maneuvers them so that they fall onto her bed, the girl on top of her. 

They laugh into the darkness, both breathless, chests heaving. The girl really is tiny–she definitely weighs less than Hua. Absently, the latter wonders if she'll be able to trace the outline of a ribcage with her tongue. Fingers scrabble at her pants and Hua comes back to herself, her own fingers scrabbling at the back of the dress for a zipper. She can feel that the girl isn't wearing a bra and she grins into the darkness as he own is worked off by deft fingers. 

Hua is left bare and, with an expertly placed foot behind a calf, she knocks the girl onto her back. Hua grins. "Now I've got you right where I want you," she whispers, going for seductive but sounding more like she's just run a marathon. Slowly, she makes her way down the girl's tiny body, placing kisses onto soft skin as she goes and relishing the small cries she receives. She slips her fingertips beneath lace panties, tugging them off and throwing them across the room. Hua has been told she's a tease, and she lives up to it, taking her time as she drags her fingertips across the silky skin of the girl's thighs before reaching down and–

Hua stops. That's...

"You have a cock."

Hua looks up. Even in the dark, she can see the outline of another body and the dark eyes staring down at her. The silence is heated, and suddenly Hua feels unsure.

“I do.” 

Biting her lip, Hua averts her gaze. Her hands are still resting on plush thighs, and she doesn't know what to do. She feels the bravado that had been pushing her forward leave her, and she has a moment of clarity, fully realizes what's going on. This isn't really an issue she thought she'd run into. Hua considers her options. She could end this now, just stop right now and ask for the person above her to leave. They'll probably never meet again. Hua bites her lip. She could do that–or, she could try something new. 

Hesitantly, slowly, she reaches forward, her thin fingers bringing the swollen cock into her grasp. She swallows, jaw set. "I haven't done this before," she admits, voice hushed. "So let me know if I do anything wrong." And then she's bending down, bracing herself with a hand on a soft but firm thigh as she takes the length into her mouth. The body beneath her hand shivers deliciously and Hua smiles around the cock, all the bravado from before beginning to return. 

She moves slowly, first sucking lightly on the head, and when the loud moans fill her with confidence, she begins to bob her head, silently thanking the loud straight girls in college; she'd never thought that their almost shouted stories of "what had happened last night" would ever come to her aide, but here she is. 

The body beneath her is patient and Hua is thankful. It isn't until she grows bolder, pulling off with a pop for a moment to breathe, that fingers thread themselves into her short strands, encouraging her as she takes the cock back into her mouth. 

It seems like no time has passed at all before Hua can feel muscles tense beneath her fingertips. She's given a small cry of warning before the body beneath her seizes. With enough of her wits about her, she pulls back so that cum lands on her tongue. She stays still for a moment, processing while the body beneath her pants. Hua presses a closed mouth kiss to the cockhead, grinning when she feels a full-body shudder. She crawls up to the head of the bed, reaching for the box of tissues on her nightstand. She grabs one and silently spits out the cum pooling on her tongue, balling up the tissue and throwing it into the general direction of her trash can. 

Hua flops down onto the mattress, ignoring the loud protest from the bed springs. She hadn't realized how tired she was, but now without the adrenaline or fogginess provided by alcohol, exhaustion sweeps over her like a wave. Head successfully on a pillow, she reaches out until her fingers encounter warm skin and she smiles in victory. Her fingers roam, skimming over a flat chest–which makes a lot more sense, now–and the faint bumps of ribs. She comes to a stop at a soft stomach and reaches over until she can grab onto an equally soft waist and pull the body closer, pleased with the muffled laughter that fills the air. Hua's a cuddler and it's better that girls–or, now, people–that she beds find out sooner rather than later. 

Soft hands gently peel off Hua's fingers and she whines in protest, feelings the body beside her move away. But, not a moment later her thighs are being pushed apart, knees bent until her feet are flat on the bed. Hua's eyes fly open and she scrambles to sit up, brain muddled by sleepiness. "Wha–"

The person kneeling between her legs cuts her off and the same husky voice she'd been listening to all night whispers, "It's your turn." Hua frowns, resting on her elbows. What? She doesn't have to wonder for long, because soon enough a flat tongue licks up her folds, paying special attention to her clit and Hua's head flies back, a loud cry ripped from her throat. 

Hua isn't sure if it's possible to care for someone so much after just a few hours of knowing them. 

–

Hua wakes up cold. Unwillingly, she cracks open an eye and sees that the sheets aren't on the bed. A quick peek over the edge tells her that, yes, the sheets are all on the floor. She groans and flops back onto the mattress, trying to will herself back to sleep despite the chill. 

Wait. She's _alone_. There's no hope of sleep now, with that realization, so Hua scrambles into a seated position. Yes, the mattress sheet beside her is rumpled, but it's also empty. Her chest feels suddenly constricted, facing the realization that what happened last night may have been a one-time deal. She wilts, back slouched. There's only so many people in this world willing to eat women out, much less people who do it so _well_. What a pity. Hua suddenly feels the urge to cry. 

No. She will not cry over the loss of a potential partner. She's stronger than that. And she things to do today. So, ignoring the pleasing ache in her thighs, Hua sets about stripping the bed. 

She's got everything but the pillowcases thrown into a pile–she came across a soiled tissue halfway through and chucked it into the trash without a second glance–when the floorboards behind her creak. Hua stops, drops the mattress sheet, and turns. 

There, standing in the doorway of her bedroom, black hair hopelessly mussed and wearing one of her old jerseys, is the person from last night. Hua's chest gets tight again, but for a different reason. They had _stayed_. 

In the silence, the person clears their throat and Hua notices the plate of eggs and bacon balanced on a small hand. 

"My name is Baek, I prefer they/them pronouns, and I made you breakfast," the introduction is coupled with a watery smile, the edges of it faltering to stay upright. 

Hua strides forward, face carefully impassive as she pops one of the pieces of scrambled egg into her mouth. She can't keep up the front for long because the egg is absolutely delicious, just a little on the creamy side and still steaming hot. "If I asked you to marry me right now, would you at least consider it?" Hua asks, reaching for another piece of egg. 

Baek's warm eyes sweep her. "If you're always dressed this nice, my answer is a definite yes."

Hua promptly realizes that she's still naked and snorts, loud, hands immediately coming up to cover her face in embarrassment. But then Baek fills her apartment with light, tinkling laughter and Hua merely gives their shoulder a light slap before pulling them down, to sit on her bed so that they can enjoy breakfast together.


End file.
